Cover of Night
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: Slight AU. Post FE 9. Volke gets the most unexpected job, from the most unexpected person. Implied shonen-ai Volke/Ike-ish and onesided Ike/?


Apparently this is what my brain came up with...at like...ungodly hours in the morning.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

><p>Cover of Night<p>

He hadn't heard from the boy in months. Not nearly long enough to bring feelings of longing and missing, not from him. But still, Volke did admit it was good to see another face aside from one with an impeccable beard, golden curls, and a silver tongue. The count did provide a fair amount of money, as well as a fair amount of speeches, a give and take the fireman supposed.

He slipped into the pub, immediately finding his client over in a secluded corner. The remote village he had been requested to meet at made Volke ponder. Leagues away from Crimea, lost in the land of Begnion.

Why here, why now?

What required his attention?

A woman, a waitress, cut his path asking if he needed something. Volke asked for some ale and seated himself across from the last person he'd expect to see.

The Hero of Crimea, the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Ike.

He didn't look up, and Volke leaned forward, just slightly.

And waited.

The waitress came back, asking if they needed anything else. She was giving Ike a curious look, and Volke a more coy one. The fireman waved her off, glaring at her. Once she left, the boy looked at him from the curtain of his bangs. The fireman narrowed his own eyes.

"_I want...to feel something._"

The mercenary was asking for what?

Volke leaned back, not bothering with the ale set before him. Apparently, the boy hadn't touched his either. The fireman studied Ike.

His overall appearance looked worn, downtrodden. Wrinkled tunic, messed hair, and, if Volke's eyes weren't deceiving him, it looked like there were fresh tear trails. Volke studied the once proud general of Crimea, the man who brought down the Mad King Ashnard. Reduced to a shell of his former self, by what...?

"_It'll cost._"

The boy nodded, raising his head just a little proving what the assassin thought. There were some shadows under his eyes and definitely tear trails on either side of his face. The dim light made it difficult to tell, but Volke swore that the blue eyes were bloodshot, a little puffy.

Crying.

He was emotionally weak.

_(I want to feel something.) _ That's what he said.

"_How much?_"

He'd never come across such a...request before. An assassin was not hired for pleasure.

Unless the suffering of others counted, and Volke believed many of his clients enjoyed it too much.

Volke didn't ask for details. Instead he pulled the boy up, wondering what to do, and left their untouched ale alone. The fireman led Ike deeper into the pub, tossing a few coins at the barkeeper to cover for the ale and a spare room.

He could see stars looking down at them through the small window, the bed was bumpy, the room smelled of things best left unknown. The fireman leaned against a wall, watching as Ike barely gave the temporary quarters a glance. The boy instead strode towards him.

Volke couldn't bring himself to touch the other, not in that way. He knew what Ike wanted, wished for. Fill the void left from…

From what? The fireman could only guess as the mercenary wrapped his arms around him.

Unrequited love. Heartache. Loss.

He firmly pushed the boy away. "_What is it you want to feel...?_"

Ike started back at him, eyes reflecting the unbearable pain inside, eating at him.

"_Just for one night._"

The fireman nearly winced at the lost, broken expression. Volke gave another attempt to keep the boy away.

"_It won't be anything come morning_."

"_One night, that's all._" He leaned closer, a breath away.

"_It's false. You don't want that._"

"_I need something._" Ike pressed his lips against the other.

* * *

><p>Um...yup.<p>

Crackshipping anyone?

Ugh, I debated after typing this up if I should post it. As you can see I did.

Really, this was randomly thought up in the wee hours of the morning. You know...when normal people sleep? Yeah, that time.

ZeroGravityDog


End file.
